Birds of a Feather Flock Together!
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: Inuyasha was raised in a lab, expirimented on, and got dog ears and wings. What happens when he breaks out and meets a group of kids who also have bird wings? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucario: Yay! New story time! and guess what? I'm actually making one for Inuyasha and Maximum Ride! AND IT'S NOT A ONESHOT!**

**Inuyasha: Whoop de doo.**

**Max: I dont like the sound of this.**

**Angel: Her mind...it's soo scary... *shudders***

**Lucario: Heheheh...yay for torture! Inuyasha! Do the disclaimer!**

**Inu: *sigh* Insanity4Apples owns none of the Maximum Ride series and none of Inuyasha.**

**Fang: *mutters* Thank God...**

**Lucario: I HEARD THAT! *tackles Fang over***

**Max: Uhh...yeah. Start the story.**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person POV**

"Expiriment 428. Step forward.

**"**A dog-eared teen with long, silver hair stepped forward in silence, his bangs covering his eyes. Ter Borcht (**A.N- dont know if i spelled that right or not.**) smiled slowly. "Are vou ready to die, mutt?"

The dog boy merely smiled and looked up with blazing golden eyes. "Now that you mention it, I'd rather not die yet." The teen easily broke and shackles around his wrists and jumped into the air to avoid being tasered,

"Vat is dis!" Ter Borcht glared at the boy and raised a gun to shoot him.

"Not in this lifetime, pal!" The dog-eared teen suddenly spread out his wings and took off out the window. You'd think they'd learn to close them when they're about to kill a winged kid with amazing leaping and fighting abilities. He smirked and fully spread out his 10 foot long wings, letting the wind carry him far, far away from the School and all the scientists in it. "Too easy." The kid laughed, even though he knew his troubles were just beginning.

In the lab, Ter Borcht was red faced and angry and glaring out the window. A scientist walked over to calm him. "Not to worry, sir. We already have a pack of Erasers trailing him."

"Good. Ve vill find him. Ve vill find Inuyasha."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Maaax. I'm hungry. I heard there was some new place to go eat and it sounds really really good and we should totally go because you have that credit card now and-"

"Alright, Nudge, alright! We'll go." I sighed and got up. Fang got up with me with a smirk that was almost unnoticable. But I knew Fang too well not to notice it. "Oh, shut up..."

Gazzy jumped up. We're going to a restuarant? Yipee!" He started jumping up and down excitedly. Angel joined in.

"C'mon everyone. Let's fly." I sighed and spread my wings and took off with the rest of them. Great. A crowded place where we cant even open our wings to fly away from danger. This is just great.

_Just go along with the ride, Max. You might meet someone useful along the way. _I rolled my eyes. Of course the voice has to butt in and doesn't give me a strait answer.

We decided it was best if we went to the restuarant for dinner since it's more of a lunch place. So I felt a little better now that there would be less people. I just hoped they didn't have cameras. I looked up at the sky. No moon tonight.

When we walked in I saw a strange looking boy with long, raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail and violet eyes that were wary, as if someone was about to jump him. He saw us come in and tensed, then slowly relaxed after he stared at us for a while. The wary look in his eyes was replaced with shock. I was about to go over to him and tell him to quit staring, but that was when our eyes met. He seemed to stare at me for the longest time and his eyes were...kinda pretty. Hey! What the hell am I thinking?

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained. _Oh, look who's back.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I quickly looked away when she did. Boy, was this a coinsidence...

I felt Shippo move around inside my hat and sighed in annoyence. "Could you _try_ to be a little inconspicuous? I don't think a moving hat is normal."

"Well sor-ry! But it's really tight packed in here!" The little fox expiriment complained. I wondered why I even brought him with me, but honestly, he was the only one who I could really talk to. 'Cuz even if he got mouthy, I could just smack him on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Shippo. Just try not to move." I looked back down at my food and began eating again. I don't know how long I was eating, but when I looked up I saw Ari and more Erasers walk in. Shit. I jumped up and ran out the back door, hearing the oversized mutts chase after me.

* * *

**Max's POV**

They...ran past us? The Erasers actually went after someone else. The rest of the flock stared with me as they chased that violet-eyed boy out of the restuarant.

"What the...?" Even Fang was puzzled. Angel suddenly looked up at me.

"Max. That boy they're chasing after..."

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was gripping Shippo by the tail as I ran. I could hear them easily speeding up behind me.

"Shippo! Use that fire stuff like before!"

"I-I can't! I only know how when someone yells at me to!"

I brought him up to my face. "I AM YELLING!"

Shippo screamed and "accidentally" shot fire into my hair.

"AHHHH! MY HAIR IS BURNING!" I yelled and hit Shippo against my head, trying to get the fire out.

"Well, don't use me to put it out!" Shippo struggled, but I somehow got the fire out with him.

Damnit! They just had to attack the night of the new moon, didn't they? I almost toppled over the side of a cliff as I came to a dead end. Shippo was shaking.

"Wh-what are we gonna d-do, Inuyasha? I dont wanna go back there again!"

"Calm down, Shippo..." I slowly smirked as I stared down the side of the cliff. "Where there's a ledge, there's a way."

"You're not thinking...no! No way, Inuyasha! We have a better chance with the Erasers!"

I just grabbed him by the tail and jumped off the side of the cliff just before the Erasers got to us.

* * *

**Lucario: Yayz for finishing the first chapter! *claps***

**Shippo: It was fun setting Inuyasha's hair on fire!**

**Inuyasha: You little...**

**Lucario and flock: *watches as Inuyasha chases Shippo around, threatening to kill him***

**Lucario: Okaaay then. Plz R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucario: Helloooooo people of earth!**

**Inuyasha: Oh, God...not another chapter...**

**Max: I'm confused...what are the pairings again?**

**Lucario: Not sure yet. It'll probably end up being InuyashaxMax. Sorry, Fang.**

**Fang: Damnit...**

**Shippo: Insanity4Apples does not own Inuyasha or Maximum Ride! Did I do the disclaimer good?**

**Lucario: Yes. Yes you did.*gives Shippo a gold star***

**Shippo:Yaaaaay!**

**Inuyasha:*rolls eyes* Just get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Hey! There IS a ledge! Well, aren't I lucky? I grabbed onto the ledge and hid under it, waiting for the Erasers to pass. Stupidly enough, they did. Must be my lucky day 'er somethin'. I threw Shippo back up to the land and then climbed back up myself. That's when I saw Ari standing there.

"Inuyasha. Please don't make us hurt you. You know you were my best friend back in the day..."

It was true. Back in the lab, when I was just a child-freak, me and Ari were best friends. Of course, I was stuck in a dog crate (fitting, isnt it?), so we just talked about a bunch of stuff. We were young and stupid back then, so we made all these stories about what we were going to do once they let everyone out of the lab. Like I said. Young and stupid.

"Hey, buddy. What's hanging? Oh, I guess it's me." I smirked and jumped onto land. "Y'know, you don't hafta hurt me. You can always let me go, like a buddy." Yes, it was a cheap shot. But when life gives ya lemons, you make lemonade, right?

Ari immediately looked regretful. "You know I can't do that, Inuyasha..."

"Why do you work for them still, anyway? It's not like they're paying you!" But I already knew the answer.

"I have to make my father proud."

Ari's dad was a scientist. And guess who let the other scientists turn Ari into a big, mutant, wolf thingie? You got it. His own father. Erasers have expiration dates for Christ's sake! And even before he was an Eraser, his father paid more attention to some expiriments than he did to his own son. I even heard he broke some of 'em out. And left Ari here. He eventually came back of course, but not before Ari was Eraserfied.

"You don't have to make him proud, Ari... Forget about him. Live your own life."

"I'm sorry for this, Inuyasha..." Ari snapped his fingers and the Eraser pack charged for me and I had just enough time to throw Shippo out of the way before I got pounced on by at least 10 Erasers. I felt one of the bastards take off a big chunk of my arm. I tried to fight back, but I was just too weak in my human form.

I heard Ari gasp and looked at him. He looked shocked and I didn't know why. Didn't he know they were ordered to kill me? Then I knew. Even Eraserfied Ari would't kill me. Maybe hurt me, but not kill me. He was only seven, mentally. I saw him run over and try to drag the Erasers off, but they just swatted him away like a fly.

I was done for.

* * *

**Max's POV**

We started running out of the restuarant to get as far away from the Erasers as possible when a little kid with orange hair, green eyes, and, suprisingly, a tail ran towards us. He even seemed to be crying a bit.

"P-please help me! My friend might die! Please, please, please help me!" With that, the little kid started running out towards the forest, and we followed him. 'Cuz if I have a weakness, it's seeing little kids cry. (And dealing with boys, but that's for another chapter.)

When we got to a cliff, we saw a bunch of Erasers tearing apart the black haired kid from before. I even saw Ari pushing some of the Erasers, as if he was trying to get in the circle. I nodded to the flock and we attacked. Of course, Fang chose Ari. But was it my imagination or did I see a thankful smile on Ari's face before Fang punched him? Nah, musta been my imagination. I chose the one that had that kid's neck in his mouth and kicked him in the crotch. The Eraser howled in pain and collapsed, holding his pants. Angel took two at a time, using her mind compelling power, Gazzy and Iggy both took on a bigger one, Nudge helped me with a few, and the little kid with the tail used some kind of fire power on a few. Pretty soon they were running off with their tails between their legs. Literally.

We walked over to the black haired teen that was lying on the ground, motionless, and bleeding heavily. The little kid ran over and shook him.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Inuyasha!" The kid screamed and shook him harder.

Inuyasha's eyes didn't open but he did swat Shippo away. "Damnit, Shippo...that hurts..."

Shippo jumped up and glared. "I go get help for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Shut up, ya stupid squirrel."

"I'M A FOX!"

"Squirrel."

"FOX!"

"Squi-" Inuyasha looked about to argue, but seems to spasm in pain, then pass out.

"He needs to be bandaged up. We can probably do that." I look at the little fox kid. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Shippo nodded and smiled. "Thank you for helping us."

"Don't worry about it." Angel smiled at him. "We're more alike than you think."

* * *

As we wait for sleeping beauty to get up, whom we kindly bandaged, let me tell you a bit about me and the flock. I guess me forgot to cover that in the last chapter.

I'm Max. I'm the flock leader and probably the most sensible one. After being told that you have to save the world, getting a voice in your head, and being attacked by Erasers every hour, you'd be sensible too. Trust me. I have a power that lets me fly at the speed of light.

Fang would be second in charge if we were to get seperated. Fang is almost as sensible as I am, and very, very, very silent. He never says how he's feeling and rarely smiles, but me and Fang have a connection. We can always tell what each other is thinking and make a very good team. He has a power that can make him blend into anything that's dark. Example: If Fang stands infront of a black wall, he'll blend into it and make him pretty much invisible.

Iggy is blind. But he has a power that enables him to see colors if he touches it. Example: If Iggy touches a red cup, he'll know it's red.

Gazzy is Iggy's partner in crime. They both build bombs together out of pretty much anything. Gazzy's full name is The Gasman. You can probably guess why. Gazzy can copy any voice he hears, which can be very annoying sometimes.

Nudge talks too much, but is also sweet. She can crack computer codes by touching the computer and seeing the code, and she can make anything metal come to her. Such as: If she holds her hand out towards a pen, it will fly into her hand.

And last, but my favorite, Angel. She's my baby. She also has the most powers out of all of us. She can read minds, compell people, talk to animals, and breathe underwater.

Yup, that's all of us. We're a weird group, yes. If you don't like it, then don't read this.

The sun started rising. Angel gasped and we all looked at Inuyasha. His human ears were dissapearing and being replaced by dog ears on his head. His raven black hair turned silver and his nails got sharper until they were as sharp as claws. Then we saw something _really_ suprising. This kid had wings. Long silver wings. Just like us.

* * *

**Lucario: Yaaaay! This chapter is long...for me, anyway.**

**Inuyasha: I got my ass kicked in this chapter! What the hell?**

**Shippo: Ha ha!**

**Lucario and flock: *watches, yet again, as Inuyasha chases Shippo around, threatening to kill him***

**Lucario: It's getting old, Inuyasha. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucario: Hey guys! Sorry for the reeeaaalllllllyyy long wait. A few problems came up...but they're resolved now!**

**Inuyasha: Grreeeaaattt...do I get to hurt anyone in this chapter?**

**Lucario: Don't know. Probably not. Nope.**

**Inuyasha: *glares***

**Iggy: Insanity4Apples does not own Inuyasha or the Maximum Ride series.**

**Lucario: Thanks Iggy! Onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't friggin believe this. I'm perfectly fine, so why did they have to strap me the hell down! I mean, God! I've been through worse! They're soo lucky all my strength isn't back yet...

"It's for your own good, y'know." The little girl with blonde curls was staring at me with big bambi eyes. How'd she know what I was thinking?

"I don't need no treatment! I'm a fast healer! And how'd you know what I was thinking...ah...Ally!"

"It's Angel. I can read minds and compel people." Jeez, what a creepy little kid. Maybe if I can bribe her with candy... "I'm just as creepy as you are. And I already have candy." With that, she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away. Damn. I forgot she could mind read already. I looked around and saw Shippo talking with Amy's - or whatever her name is - brother, it looked like. The two were bent over something along with a tall redhead. I have NO idea how the redhead's doing it since he's blind, as I've seen from his eyes. Oh, guess I haven't told'ja that. See, I can see a person's past by looking into their eyes. That's how I knew they weren't a threat at the restaurant.

My eyes shifted from them, to the left, and let out a startled cry as I found the tanned one staring holes into my ears. "What do you want!"

She looked down at me, as if she had forgotten the ears were connected to me. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just...you're ears look really really cool and I've always wanted a dog, y'know? But we could never get one because we travel around so much and there's no way we could ever afford to pay for food for him even with Max's new credit card! I'm just sad we didn't get to have any dinner last night; oh well, I guess it's back to catching bunnies! Did you know a bunny's nose twitches whenever a bell rings? I guess a lot of bells ring since they twitch their noses all day every day."

Good lord, does this child come with an off button?

* * *

**Max's POV**

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as Mr. Smartass over there got a dose of Nudge. Ah, well. That'll keep him from complaining for a while.

I turned as Fang tapped my shoulder. "Max. Can I talk to you?"

I followed him out of the room. "What is it? Find anything suspicious about them?"

"Well, the fox boy seems a-ok. It's the dog I'm worried about."

"Why? What did you get from him?"

"I talked to Angel. She said she could only hear the thoughts he thinks right at that moment. When she tries to get into his darker thoughts, it's like she's thrown back out."I looked back over at Inuyasha. He was repeatedly banging his head against his pillow as Nudge rambled on and on. He honestly didn't seem that threatening, but neither did Ari when he was little. Look at him now. "We'll keep and eye on him then," I whispered. "If he's innocent, it would be wrong to just throw him and the little kid out."

Fang looked ready to protest, but he got cut off by a crashing sound coming from the other room.

We ran in and saw the room already getting flooded with Erasers. The only mutt that wasn't there was Ari. Since when does Ari miss a chance to kill us? Whatever. "Flock! Up and away!" With that everyone shot into the air...besides Inuyasha and Shippo. "What are you guys doing? C'mon! We have to fly away!"

"I don't run away from a fight!" Inuyasha charged into the Eraserie abyss.

"I do!" Shippo cried and jumped into my arms. He curled his tiny body up and shook.

"Damnit, you moron! Inuyasha, let's go!" I yelled to him. Why in God's name did he have to be so stubborn? I let out an angry cry and handed Shippo to Nudge. "Keep him safe." With that, I plummeted down into the sea of Erasers and fought my way to Inuyasha. I expected him to be hurt more that he was last night, with new injuries and all his old ones opened. But I nearly fell over in shock when I saw Inuyasha, not a scratch on him, beating down every Eraser that got in his way.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha cried and took out four whole Erasers with yellow streaks he shot from his claws. Then he looked around until he saw a retreating Eraser that was holding a sword that didn't look like it could cut through butter. "Hey, bastard! That's _my _sword, thank you very much!" All it took was a single slash of his claws to bring that mutt down. He then picked up his sword and it transformed. Now it looked like some sort of fang. "Stand back, Maddy! Time to finish this! WIND SCAR!" His sword glowed a bright yellow and when he brought it down, it shot yellow beams that cut through the ground all the way to the Erasers. The impact actually sent the Erasers flying! I just stood there in shock as he smirked. As he steathed his sword, it turned back into it's original self. Then he looked at me. "Pretty good, eh, Maddy?"

I didn't even bother to correct him. I was too shocked. This kid...is amazing! Which could be good and bad.

If he's on our side, it's good.

If he's plotting something, it's very, very bad.

* * *

**Lucario: This chapter was fun^^**

**Inuyasha: YES! I DID get to kick some ass!**

**Max: Why did you make me stand there and do nothing?**

**Lucario: Don't worry. You'll get your time to shine. Eventually...**

**Shippo: Please review!**

**Angel: For me? *uses the bambi eyes on all of you***

**Lucario: Cya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucario: Hi guys! I don't have much to say, so...**

**Shippo: Insanity4Apples doesn't own Maximum Ride or Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Why the hell do they all keep giving me weird looks? I feel like I'm in the school again... Jeez, I just felt shivers run down my spine. I guess I never realized how scared I was of that place... "Damnit. Would you all quit staring at me?" I glared at them and they all looked away except the sulky one. "You too, emo kid."

"What did you just say?" Now he was glaring. Hey, this is kinda fun!

"I said _You too, emo kid_. Did you catch it that time?"

"Sorry, I still can't hear you under all those fleas."

"Need a knife to slit your wrists? Maybe you should try it out on your chest."

"At least I don't go to the vet for my monthy check-up."

"Hey. I _chase _cats, not get eaten _by_ cats."

"You mean you're not a cat? I thought you were because of your ears."

"Shut up! I didn't make myself this way!"

"Well, _I _didn't make myself this way either!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Now Maddy - er, Max - stepped between us, glaring mostly at me. "Arguing isn't going to help. So either leave or knock it off."

"Ha! You've never had a better idea!" I spread my wings and flew off. I don't want anything more to do with those group of idiots. "Shippo! Let's go!"

The little fox looked up at me then looked down. "I...I wanna stay, Inuyasha..."

He's...not coming? Fine! I don't need him! I break him out and this is the thanks I get? Let him be a chewtoy for the Erasers for al I care! "Fine. I don't need you either!" With that I flew off. I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone. I knew that.

Then why did I even stick around and save them that time? And more so...

Why did I feel so alone and betrayed?

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Ter Borcht smirked as he looked at the new prototype. It was perfect...Inuyasha would never be able to fight his past love. Of course, his real last love is dead. They killed her right in front of his eyes. So capturing Inuyasha would be easy. "Are vou ready...Kagome?"

The clone opened its eyes and looked strait ahead. "Yes."

"Vat is vour mission?"

"To capture Inuyasha. And kill him if he resists."

"Very good. Be off."

The clone flew off. _What they don't know _the clone thought _is that they programmed all my past memories into my mind. I'm coming Inuyasha, and I will protect you.__

* * *

_

**Inuyasha's POV**

I guess I should probably find a place to stay...damnit, my hat... I left it with that damned flock. All those bastards have to do is fold in their wings. How am I supposed to hide my ears?

I looked to the right and saw something flying towards me quickly. I braced for the worst, only to be caught unprepared by a tight hug. I looked down and saw the glossy black hair I had longed to see again. It couldn't be...but her eyes...her hair...

"Inuyasha..." Her voice... "I've missed you."

* * *

**Lucario: Well, there ya go. It's a really short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas. ^^;**

**Kagome: Please review!**

**Lucario: Bai bai! :D**


End file.
